AvP: aliens humans and preds
by Reader123456789
Summary: 3 boys are left home by their parents while they go on vacation.  They all think they're about to have the time of their lives...except when a strange alien comes, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Lol, I've decided to do another story. Man, am I crazy or what? Well, since I'm likely not to get any reviews, I might not continue this. But the funny thing is, I acted some of this out in real life. It didn't actually happen, but I pretended to do some of the fight seens.

Anyways, I hope you like it! I don't own AvP.

Chapter 1

Jason smirked as he finished off the last boss on Star Fox 64. He simply used a B-Bomb, which destroyed him. He sat on his bed, still in his PJ's, at 8'oclock am. He thought about playing some other game, when his brother, Jonathan, came in. He was wearing a black, athletic t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and tan cargo shorts.

"What's up?" He asked. Jason quickly turned off the game, and started to pull on his clothes. He was kind of embarrassed by the fact that one of his older brothers(the younger one, but older then Jason) had just walked in on him in PJ's. Then he thought of an idea.

"Nothing really. Just beating my favorite star fox game yet again." He said. The sound was muffled through the red t shirt he was putting on. It was his favorite t shirt because it had a big black dragon on it.

Jonathan rolled his eyes. His brother bragged too much about beating games over and over. His whole family liked videogames, but Jason was over kill. He beat games over and over, his goal to find all the nooks and crannies in the game. Sometimes he would find shortcuts or powerups that would help his brothers when they played, but mostly it was just annoying.

Jason finally pulled on the blue jeans that were getting slightly small for him. They were a dark blue color, just to distinguish his from the girls jeans. He then jumped up and looked Jonathan strait in the eye.

"So…How's it going with Courtney?" He asked, knowing the answer. Jonathans eyes lit up, ready to go on and on about how wonderful she was. Jason, on the other hand, used the time as an excuse to slip out. He was down the stairs in seconds, hoping to not have to listen to his brother rant on and on.

He slipped into the back-yard and up the tree to his tree house that he had designed, and his oldest brother, Tyler, had helped him make. Everybody was surprised at how smart Jason was at age five, but he was showing it all either. Except to Tyler. Tyler was his buddy, if you could say that. They talked a lot, especially on car rides. Jonathan preferred to just sit there and play whatever videogame he had.

Jason finally reached the near top of the tree. His backyard had many tree's, and Jason had many to choose from. He finally decided that he liked a hight advantage, so he picked the highest tree. To make it, he and Tyler had had to install hooks into the tree so that they could climb up. They put cushions around the tree, so if they fell, they wouldn't get hurt. That's how tall it was.

Jason quckily scampered inside, to survey his handywork once again. The tree house was 2 stories high, with a bed and tv on the first floor, and a generator and computer on the top. He even had things like videogames and cushions all around. But this was not just for fun. It was for spying on his brothers and family. It was effective. That's how he knew about both of his brother's relationships were going on. And one of them wasn't pretty…

Just then, Tyler walked outside, a sleepy look in his eyes. He quickly rubbed it off, and proceeded towards the tree house. He was the oldest of the 3 brothers, being 18, and strongest. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans. Jason quickly lifted up the window completely and popped his head out.

"Password!" He yelled down to his brother. Tyler grinned, and Jason knew that this was some of his brothers only fun time in a long while.

"Videogamemaniac" He said, still grinning. Jason waved him to come up, and up Tyler went, scampering up as fast as a monkey climbing a tree.

"What's up?" He asked as he squeezed his way through the trap door at the bottom of tree house. The regular door had been fitted to be small, so only Jason and an approved few could get through. The door at the bottom, however, could even fit Tyler. But it wasn't visible from the ground because the tree was so high up. Even at the top, people would have a hard time seeing it. But since Tyler had convinced Jason to have it, he knew where it was.

"Nothing really. Just hiding from Jonathan and his crazy love thoughts." He said. Tyler grinned a half hearted grin, and Jason knew what the problem was. Tyler's girlfriend, Sarah, was starting to fall for Tyler's rival, Andrew. Tyler knew it. Jason knew it. The whole family knew it. They knew that Sarah would come over all the time a year before, but now, she only came a little, and she always talked about Andrew.

"We should probably do something…" Jason said. He turned on the TV before realizing that's not what he wanted to do. He thought about it for a few seconds before deciding. "Lets go paintballing.

Tyler jumped at this idea. "Yes, we should. I feel like shooting stuff." They both nodded, then looked down. The final part of building the tree house had been finding a way down. They decided to make it secretly. It was all about the physical fun. Jason immediately jumped up to the window before grabbing the secret bottom hooks and pulling himself up to the roof by repeating the process. Tyler did the same on the other side, and they both ended up on the roof in seconds.

"Next step." Jason muttered. He quickly shuffled over to the nearest branch and shook the leaves of it to reveal a rope that was tied into a circle on one end, and had a hook on the other. He quickly grabbed it, then hooked it onto a almost invisible rope(it was camouflaged) before grabbing the hoop and sliding down towards the tree the rope was attached to. This, too, had a tree house, but it was really just a small hut, covered in leaves so it wouldn't be seen easily. Everyone assumed that a tree 10 meters away was the actual tree house, but Tyler and Jason knew better.

Jason landed on his feet, knees bent so that the shock of impact wouldn't do anything but slightly raddle him. He rolled, just to look cool. The other side of the platform had a cushioned wall, so he knew he wouldn't fall, even if he did roll too far. Tyler followed right after with his own rope. They each kept their own, but Jason had forgotten this time. Just to be safe, in a situation like this, they kept regular ropes in different places.

After they both got to the platform, they then proceeded to repel down the side of the tree, using Jason's old play swing that had a chair. They simply held onto the rope they attached, sat back, and repeled down.

"Man, that just get's better every time!" Tyler shouted as he purposely went down as fast as possible. Jason rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement. It WAS fun. After he plopped down, Tyler threw the chair and rope up to the platform that was about 8 meters tall.

"So, lets go ask mom and dad to see if we can go paintballing!" Jason said, and they jogged into the house just as their mom pocked her head outside.

"FAMILT MEETING!" She shouted in their faces. She realized what she had done "oh, sorry.". Jason and Tyler groaned, but headed inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they headed into the kitchen, they saw Jonathan talking on the phone to Courtney

"Listen, I've got to go because we've got a stupid family meeting that's about to happen. Talk to you later honey. BI!" He said before hanging up. His mother, Susan, regarded him with a cold glare.

"I was THINKING about putting you in charge and taking Tyler with us, but your rude behavior just zipped THAT idea closed." She said coldly. Their father, Joe, looked over the top of his paper and nodded before lowering back down to read. Susan walk over to the junk dwroor, picked up some scissors, grabbed the paper from Joe, and proceeded to cut the paper into smitherines. "This is a family meeting, and that means it includes you too, bub.". Joe groaned, but looked up. Jonathan just sat there, wondering how he could even be considered for the job of being in charge. The next part shocked him even more.

"Well, since your fathers not to enthusiastic to explain, I will." Mrs. Smith said " Your father and I are going on vacation to Hawaii, but it's only going to be us, since SOMEONE ruined it for Tyler(Tyler shot a glare of daggers at Jonathan, who staggered back) "Anyways, we were thinking about hiring a nannie, but we decided that you all need to learn to take a little responsibility for each other. So it looks like Tyler will be in charge of the house." Everyone seemed to nod at that. Tyler WAS the most responsible of them all. As for Tyler, he stood and stared. "The rules are that you cannot have parties, no wasting the cash we'll leave, and most importantly, NO GIRLS!" She shouted the end, staring right at Jonathan, who just grinned back. His cool personality had finally turned back on.

"Wait a second." Tyler finally stuttered "Y-your leaving ME in charge?/!" Jason grinned. If Tyler was going to be in charge, then his life would go well and Jonathan's….well… not as well.

"Oh, and we're leaving tomorrow." Mrs. Smith finished. I grinned. This was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, I'm back. And I'm thrilled to report I got 2 reviews! That's better then I thought I was going to get. So, just in case your wondering, The Smith's live in a out of the way area. Not like nowhere, but somewhere where there are more tree's then houses. Their backyard is pretty much a forest, and that's how Jason and Tyler made the tree house. Mr and Mrs Smith are both engineers. That's all for now, and I hope you enjoy the show!

(PS: It gets intresting in this chapter! And so you know, it's summer)

Chapter 2

Two days later, As Jason watched his parents drive away, he couldn't resist a grin. There would be no parents to stop him from hacking the computer. Only Tyler, and he had a feeling that Tyler wouldn't care very much. Also, Jonathan would be closely watched, so that his time off would be miserable.

The departing had been a sort of sad thing for their parents, but for the boy's, it was either great or terrible.(Bet you can guess who had it terrible). Their mother and father had hugged them and said their good-by's, but they, too, wanted to leave. I mean, their were going on vacation after all.

Jason walked into his room and turned on his laptop. His room consisted of a loft bed, a small TV, a X-Box, a keyboard, bookshelf, and dresser. The room itself wasn't very big, but it was good enough for Jason. He quickly signed on to his computer, and started the process of hooking up his computer to his parents computer, which had control over the house. After finishing, he had control of the lights, electricity(their was a limit, but he could still control the energy with-in that), certain locks, and all doors. He smiled, but soon realized that night was approaching night. He quickly jumped up, opened his door, locked it, then headed towards the living room, where their flat screen TV was. All of the boys had their own prefrences, but they agreed to watch a movie every night.

Tyler and Jonathan were already sitting on their coach, watching Dear John. Jonathan was watching, smiling, but Tyler on the other hand, he wasn't smiling, just closing his eye's and listening. He knew that this was the story of his relashianship, except he never went to war(though he was thinking about it), and the end never came.

Jason walked in, found out what movie they were watching, and stalked off, disgusted. 15 and 18 year old's might like this crap' he thought ' but I certainly don't, not until I turn 14. Right now, I can still be disgusted by it at 13'. He returned to his room and turned on his laptop. Because he was bored, he decided to scroll through what he could do with his new power. He just sat their, as all the things he could do popped up.

He found one on the second page that made him smile. He could control the movie that was playing on the TV. He clicked the icon, and a dozon options popped up. He smiled. He was glad that his parents had installed a device that actually put movies on the TV. He also knew that Jonathan hated scary pictures and movies. He grinned. Revenge time. He right clicked on The Grudge, made the cover pop up, and zoomed in on the eyes. He then proceeded to get a scream from the internet onto the file that he was creating. When he had finished, he opened it up on his computer. Even he jumped at the scream and face. He quickly turned it off, then grinned. He clicked to set it up. After a few moments of downloading, the computer brought up a window that said "Confirm?" .

"Yes, and 3...2...1...GO!" He said as he clicked it. The next few moments, about 2 things happened. First, every held their ears, and second, Jonathan came screaming down the hall, towards his room. Jason worked furiously, opening the door to Jonathan's room to let him in. Jonathan couldn't stop himself, and he flew into his room. Jason quickly closed the door, then locked it. He grinned. After five minutes, Jonathan would get out, but until then, he could enjoy his victory. He turned off the file, made another file that said "Homework" and inserted the picture into that. Jonathan would never guess.

About a minute later, Tyler walked in, no emotion on his face. Jason grinned, showed him the file, then closed it quickly. Tyler just shook his head at first, but soon started to chuckle. After another 10 seconds, he was full out laughing. Jason laughed, too. They were still laughing when Jonathan came in.

"WTF! JASON! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He screamed at Jason. Jason just stared at him before an idea came to mind.

"The boogy man came to get you." He said simply. Jonathan glared at him, then stormed off, muttering curses. Finally, Tyler and Jason got their wits back together and collected themselves.

"Well, since you did something as extreme as that, I'm assuming you want to watch a movie of your choice." Tyler said, still grinning. He walked out. Jason jumped up and followed him out, laptop in hand.

"I never got to finish Terminator 2!" He called out to Tyler. Tyler just grinned as he selected the movie on his options. He knew that it was going to be a long two weeks with Jason around. He just never guessed exactly HOW long that might be…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, Jason and Tyler finished watching Terminator 2. Jason sighed, sad. He could sort of relate to Jon Conor, because he was only a year younger. He looked up to see Tyler seeming to not show emotion. Jason could imagine Tyler as a terminator. Sort of. Suddenly, Jonathan came running into the room with a bat, looking petrified.

"A-a-ALIEN!" He screamed, pointing down the hall just as a black, ALIEN, looking creature. Tyler and Jason didn't know much, but they knew, form the way this alien looked, that it was going to hunt them. It looked slightly serpent like with a big head(their were no eyes that they could see) and it had big legs and smaller arms. It had a tail that lashed around everywhere, destroying the furniture and everything else.

Tyler immediately jumped into action, pulling the bat out of Jonathan's hands and getting us behind him. Somehow, something switched on in Jason's brain and he looked around for a weapon. His brain made him look to the knives on the table from dinner. He quickly grabbed two, threw two to Jonathan, then took some for himself.

"RUN!" Tyler shouted at us, but something clicked in Jonathan's brain clicked too. He ran to the closet in the side of the room. At this point, Tyler barely managed to keep the creature back. Jason threw one of the knives at the creature. It stuck in it's leg, which stopped it for a second, which gave Tyler time to bash it in the head. It wapped him with it's tail, which sent him crashing into the wall. Jason immediately went into a fit of rage, and he stabbed the creature in the front of the head. At the same time, ANOTHER creature, more huminod with a bunch of armor and a mask stabbed it with wolfverine like blades. BOOM! Both of them, human and…thing turned around to see smoke pouring out of the rifle in Jonathan's hands. I turned back to the serpent to see it's head in mush. Then I looked to the immediate threat, which was the humanoid creature. It brought it's blades up to me just as another one of the serpant creatures came tearing in through a window, wacked the wrist thingy on his arm, then tackled him.

"WTF, ANOTHER ONE!" Jonathan screamed, loading and shooting rapidly. Jason ran over and grabbed him.

"We need to get out of here NOW! Let's grab Tyler and get to my room!" Jason yelled in his face. After a moment, Jonathan stopped shooting and nodded. They ran over to Tyler, who was moaning and looking slightly pissed off. Jonathan slung him over his shoulder, which made him scream, but they had no choice. They ran right into Jason's room, and Jonathan slammed the door with one hand, and held Tyler and the rifle in another. Jason SPRINTED over to his laptop, and locked all the doors, including the one from the kitchen and living room into the bedroom area.

"Wha-a-at the F*! just happened!" Jonathan screamed as he slumped against the door. They heard the sounds of fighting still going on in the other side of the house, and he scooted back over to Jason's bed.

"I don't know," Jason said as he turned on the camera in the room "but it can't be good."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, for this chapter, I got 1 review! That is a 50% decrease from 2!(crying)… Okay, now that that's over with, lets move on.

Preddlebunny : THANK YOU!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tyler slept on Jason's bed, dreaming. He dreamt of jumping from tree to tree, hunting his prey, who were below him. They were pointless beings, on the ground, while he, he flew through the tree's, high and mighty. He decided that the waterfall up ahead would be a good attack place. He sped up, and ended on a high branch. He watched as his prey, whose name he could not remember, walked towards the waterfall. Foolish.

As the prey walked forward, he stopped, and just looked out at the sunset. Tyler knew that this was his moment. He leapt down, and plunged his wrist blade into the prey's back. It screamed, and Tyler grinned through his mask. He slowly brought his wrist blade out, and struck into the prey's head. It's screams stopped, and Tyler finally looked again to see who it was. The next moment's were what he would continue to think about forever.

The blood covered face was Andrew. Tyler grinned some more as he pushed his blade deeper…deeper….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched the fight start to finish. The humanoid creature had already plunged his spear into the serpents neck, but the serpent kept going while dying. The humanoid had wounds too. The serpent had struck it's back with it's sharp, acid-squirting tail, and both of the creatures had large cuts all over. Finally, the humanoid prevailed as it's wrist-blades shot out into the serpent's head. It died immediately. The humanoid looked around for a bit before falling back, unconscious.

"Jonathan, you better take your rifle and peek in there. I think the battles over." Jason said, slightly amused. He had guessed that the serpent would win, but things change.

"Sure. Who won?" Jonathan asked cooly. After getting back into the room, Jonathan had taken a better posture. He had barricaded the door with Jason's stuff, and kept his rifle loaded. Jason knew that Jonathan wouldn't freak out anymore.

"The humanoid. But he seems to be unconscious, so it's probably safe." Jason answered. He quickly turned the lights on in the battle room. Half of them didn't, because they were shattered into hundreds of pieces. Jonathan walked up to the door and started clearing things away when Tyler slowly started to wake up.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked as he groggily tried to get up. Jason gently pushed him back down and brought the laptop over to the bed. He quickly replayed everything that the camera had seen, from when Jonathan had first ran into the room, screaming alien, to when the humanoid had fallen down, unconscious.

"Oh. Well, at least I was beaten honorably." Tyler said, slightly frowning and slightly grinning. Jason shook his head.

"That's not the point!" He said " We have some freaking ALIENS in our house! WHAT DO WE DO!". He practically screamed in Tyler's face, and Tyler realized that Jason was freaked out.

"Calm down." Tyler ordered Jason in a normal but firm voice. And Jason did. He stopped screaming and finally got a calm look.

"Well then," He said "Jonathan's going out there with his rifle. He's the best shot.". Tyler looked over to Jonathan, who was grinning and pretended to blow smoke away from the top of his gun. Still, Tyler shook his head.

"I'm coming with you. I need to see this…these…THINGS." He said in a whisper. He picked up that bat that Jason had dragged in and held it readily, swinging it a couple of times. He played baseball, and he was the team's main hitter.

"Well then. I'm coming too." Jason said, though he knew the answer.

"NO!" Both Jonathan and Tyler said at the same time. Jason nodded, then sat down at his computer, ready to go.'

"Well then," He said "I'll be your techy guy that wait's in the back-round. So you know, I have the power to control the door's and locks. If you have to run, don't worry about the door's and electronics. Those are mine. Now GO!". Jonathan and Tyler pulled out the barricade of stuff when Jason finally noticed.

"Tyler, you've got cuts all the way down your back! You can't do this!" Jason said, horrified. It was true. Tyler's back was covered in blood, with pretty much all the shirt torn away. Jonathan immediately took a look, then pushed Tyler slightly, knowing if it hurt him… Tyler screamed, and Jonathan and Jason covered their ears.

"Okay, your defiantly not going. You've got a broken rib. Stay here, and defend Jason if necessary." Jonathan said before walking out the door. Jason quickly locked it before Tyler could get out. Tyler sat down on the bed, still in a lot of pain. Jason took one of his sheets, poured some water on it, then slowly dabbed Tyler's back. He grimaced, but let Jason clean up. After he was finished, Jason quickly tied the sheet around Tyler so it would control the bleeding. He finally finished, and went back to the computer, to see Jonathan waiting patiently by the door from the bedrooms to the kitchen/living room. Jason quickly opened it up and Jonathan stepped through.

The next few minutes were tense. Jonathan poked through their stuff, grimacing if he found something important. He found their TV intact though, with a few scratches. Everything else ended up as scrap metal, rug, furniture, ect. Finally, he came back over to the humanoid, and gave the thumbs up. That meant he was alive.

"Okay Jonathan, what should we do now?' Jason asked. Jonathan looked down at the humanoid alien. It really did look humanish, except that it had claws, was over 7 feet tall, and it had a mask on, which probably had a alien face under it. He decided. He looked up at the camera.

"Well, he did help and I guess save us, seeing as he distracted this" He said, pointing to the serpent alien. "So maybe we should heal his wounds, drag him out, then burn the serpent one.". Jason took a minute to think about this before agreeing.

"Start bandaging the wounds. I'll be right down." Jason said slowly. He got up and walked to the door. He turned around as Tyler got up.

"You should stay here…" Jason said, but Tyler held up his hand as he bent over in pain. He slowly walked over to Jason and put a hand on his should.

"Listen, Jason, I have honor. Whatever that thing is, it saved us. In return, I'll do my best to help him." He said firmly. Jason rolled his eyes but nodded.

"At LEAST let me help you." Jason said. Tyler agreed, and they trudged down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 hours later, they had finally bandaged up the creature and burned the other. Jason wiped his hand against his for-head as he watched the serpent burn up. It's blood seemed to fuel the fire that they had made, and it had gotten really hot. Jonathan watched, too. He grinned as he watched the whole THING burn up. They both somehow knew that there would be more of this to come. Finally, the thing burned and Jonathan poured water on it until it went out. In the end, there was a big burn spot on their lawn, but they didn't care.

"Ready to go inside?" Jonathan asked as Jason stared ahead. Jason shook his head out of whatever trance he was in and looked over at Jonathan.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He said "I just have a bad feeling about this.". Jonathan nodded.

"So do I. But we have to think about the present." He said. Jason nodded, too, and they went inside. Tyler was kneeling over the alien's body, attending to it. It pretty much had bandage wrap all around its chest. Finally, Tyler nodded and got up. He turned back towards us.

"He'll be fine. Let's get him outside." He said. Jason and Jonathan nodded, and together they started to drag him towards the door. They didn't get very far. 1, because he was heavy, and 2, it woke up. It growled, and Jason, Jonathan, and Tyler all jumped away. It got up and looked around. The three boys looked at each other and nodded.

"RUN!" They all screamed and ran off to Jason's room again.


End file.
